Freak Me
by leoslady4ever
Summary: "I need you..." His response was immediate and sent a zing of anticipation dancing along her nerves. "I'll be there in ten minutes."


_Ahhh...this one was fun and oh so naughty. But how could it not be with Lyon in the mix. Mhmm...so fine._

_For two very special people who love LyLu, **Nicole4211** and **ErzaDreyar**. Love you guys!_

* * *

**_Hiro Mashima_**_ owns Fairy Tail. _

* * *

**FREAK ME**

Lucy flopped down on her bed with a groan and closed her eyes. She was so damn tired. This entire week had seriously worn her down to the bone, leaving her exhausted but unable to sleep. And that wasn't even the worst of her problems.

No, the most frustrating thing was that she was so damn horny.

Of course, that probably had a lot to do with her inability to pass out, and of course, she considered handling the issue herself. But her own touch was certainly not what she wanted. There were times when she could satisfy herself, when just a quick stroke or two could fix her right up, but now was not one of those times.

No, tonight she needed a man. Tonight, she needed the weight of a hard body over hers, trim hips wedging themselves between her legs, and a nice thick cock thrusting up into her very center.

Her breath came quickly at the thought of such a thing, and before she could even consider the late hour, she was reaching for her phone and punching in the number. He answered on the third ring, his deep voice tweaking her already humming system.

"I need you..."

His response was immediate and sent a zing of anticipation dancing along her nerves. "I'll be there in ten minutes."

The wait was intolerable, so damn intolerable that Lucy had resorted to stripping out of her clothes and touching herself. She knew it wouldn't take care of the insatiable need inside her, but she needed something to hold her over.

She couldn't wait to see him, to feel those hands on her body, to experience the pleasure only he could provide. Damn, she wanted him so much.

The sound of his key turning in the door had her launching herself from her bed. Finally he was here. And he would take care of her, just like he always did.

She hurried out to meet him and found him dropping his coat on the kitchen table. His hair was messy atop his head, the silver locks sporting that sexy 'just rolled out of bed' look. God, he was so damn hot.

"Lyon..." she breathed hungrily.

His head turned at her arrival, his eyes sweeping her nude form and darkening with heat. Then he reached for his shirt, yanking it over his head and tossing it to the floor as he began stalking towards her. "Starting without me again, baby?"

"I couldn't help it," she hummed as he pushed her toward the wall, pressing his body tightly to her own. "I just wanted you so much."

He slid a hand down her lithe form, easing through the blonde curls between her legs to stroke a finger along her sex. "Mhmm..." he rumbled against the skin of her neck. "So wet for me already. I love that."

Lucy shuddered against him, arching her body into his hand in a silent appeal for more, and he didn't disappoint. He slid that soaked digit between her lips, darting the tip into her entrance over and over again until she was whimpering with need. "Lyon please!"

But he didn't stop, he teased her with quick, shallow strokes, just enough to slowly raise the pressure in her body and leave her quaking with barely restrained desire. "Hold on, baby. It's coming..."

And he was right. One moment, she was in the most blissful agony she'd ever experienced, the coil inside her so tight she was sure she'd explode, and the next instant, her orgasm was crashing into her. The unexpected sensation bowed her back and sent her shrieking out his name as she clawed at his shoulders.

His finger resumed its leisurely pace while she struggled to come down from her high, and when she could finally see him clearly again, she felt that fierce lust flare up again. As good as that had been, it wasn't nearly what she was looking for, and she was damn tired of waiting.

With a quick shove, she pushed him back toward the couch. "Strip," she commanded, and he complied without a moment's hesitation.

"Eager tonight..." His lips lifted into that sexy smirk she loved so much, and then his hands moved to the top of his pants and she forgot everything but the delicious prize he was about to reveal. Slowly, he eased the zipper down, taking his sweet time and driving absolutely nuts.

A hum of annoyance left her mouth at his continued teasing. "Any other time, you'd be out of those goddamn pants before I could count to two..." she muttered, crossing over to him and yanking them down his legs.

Her action brought a smug laugh from his mouth, but she was too far gone to care. She sank to her knees before him, her eyes all for the perfectly formed bit of flesh jutting out from his body. It called to her, urging her to wrap her lips around it, and she did. She leaned in, giving him no time to say a word and sucked his thick length into her mouth.

"Fuck..." he groaned, sifting his hand into her hair as she drew him in deep. "Shit that feels good."

Lucy hummed her agreement around his cock, enjoying the way he twitched in her mouth and his hands clenched in spasms. She loved bringing him to his knees...figuratively of course as she was the one happily bowing at his feet. There was only one thing she liked more than sucking at him like this, and she knew it wouldn't be long before her body demanded it. But until then, she wanted to taste him, feel him sliding so smoothly between her lips. God, she loved it.

But Lyon could take it no more. "Enough!" He pulled away from the warmth of her mouth and yanked her to her feet.

His harsh growl sent heat exploding inside her, her need returning full force, and then his mouth dropped down over hers in a rough kiss. She could feel his raging emotions, his fierce desire for her, and it served to further stir her own to new heights. She was throbbing, desperate for him to fill her, and Lyon seemed to know that.

In the next instant, he was dragging his mouth from hers and spinning her around. Calloused hands pressed against her back, bending her over the arm of the couch, and then slid across the expanse of her ass. "Spread your legs."

She reacted to his demand without pause, every bit as eager for this as he, and looked back over her shoulder just in time to see him move in behind her, his hand grasping his cock and leading it to her entrance. The sight sent ripples of pleasure through her heated form, and she arched back toward him.

He eased in close, nudging her opening and coating his shaft in her juices, and then with a quick twitch of his hips, he slammed himself home. Lucy gasped as he filled her and clawed at the fabric beneath her fingers in a bid to hold on tight when he started a quick, hard pace.

"Yes..." she moaned, her body rocking back and forth as he drove himself in and out of her.

He felt so good hammering away at her like that, his balls smacking against her clit and sending a jolt of sensation straight to her core. He would bring her quick like this. He always did, and as his hands tightened on her hips, she knew he wouldn't be far behind.

Lyon groaned at the warmth of her body, the way she gripped him so wonderfully. God, he could never get enough of her. He'd never been an overly horny man, but there was something about this woman that continually set his blood on fire. All she had to do was crook her finger, and he was hard as a rock and aching to bury himself inside her.

And she seemed to know it, seemed to love that about him cause every chance she got, she was calling for him. And damn if he couldn't wait to slip between those shapely thighs of hers each and every time.

Suddenly, Lucy moaned plaintively, her body driving back towards his with renewed fervor, and he realized she was close. Her sheath rippled with her impending release, and in response, his rhythm spiked. He met her thrust for thrust, giving it to her as hard and fast as she wanted it, and before long, she was screaming out her pleasure to the room.

The sound of his name spilling from her mouth was more than he could take, shooting heat straight to his groin, and he grunted. He fucked her desperately, every thrust harder than the last until the quivering depths of her body pushed him over the edge, and he came.

His breath came in loud heaves as he slipped from her body, and Lucy was no better. She wasn't quite sure her legs were capable of holding her weight just yet, and she couldn't catch her breath. Her heart was hammering in her chest, and she was so damn shaky...but damn she felt good.

Her limbs were like noodles, but she let him pull her up and spin her around. And when her legs threatened to buckle beneath her, Lyon scooped her up and headed to her bedroom. It was their routine, and she loved it. She loved him.

And as he laid her gently across her bed, she pulled him down on top of her. "Don't go, baby. Let's play again..."

A deep chuckle left his mouth at that, and he leaned down and pressed his lips to hers. "You took the words right out of my mouth."


End file.
